Pesadelos
by Liora Black
Summary: Remus tem pesadelos freqüentes e Sirius está sempre lá para confortá-lo, mas ambos ainda são muito novos pra compreenderem o que isso realmente significa. SiriusxRemus ; Slash


**Título:** Pesadelos

**Autora:** Liora Black

**Shipper:** SiriusxRemus  
**Classificação:** K  
**Gênero:** Friendship/Romance

**Sinopse:** Remus tem pesadelos freqüentes e Sirius está sempre lá para confortá-lo, mas ambos ainda são muito novos pra compreenderem o que isso realmente significa.

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic não chega a ser uma Slash com "S" maiúsculo, mas contém algumas pequenas insinuações. Por isso, se você é do tipo ultra puritano acho melhor não ler. Agora, se você é como eu e acha lindo ver os pequenos puppies interagindo inocentemente, vá em frente e divirta-se!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens, infelizmente, não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**-x-**

**Pesadelos**

_por Liora Black_

Acordo assustado.

Estou ofegante, meu peito sobe e desce rapidamente por baixo da camisa amarrotada do meu pijama. Estou suado, mas não estou com calor. Estou tremendo, mas não estou com frio. Meu coração está disparado. Minha cabeça está um pouco confusa. Sinto um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim.

Estou com... _medo_.

Pisco os olhos, tentando divisar as formas ao meu redor, mas, antes que eu possa identificar qualquer coisa, ouço passos, o barulho do cortinado se abrindo e sinto minha cama afundar com o peso de mais alguém. E quando sinto _ele_ me abraçar percebo que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim.

-Shhh, foi só um pesadelo. – Sirius confirma minhas suspeitas, sussurrando ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto me aperta em seus braços. – Já passou, você está acordado agora.

Eu não hesito em abraçá-lo de volta, com toda força que consigo reunir em meus braços trêmulos. Não tenho como recusar aquele conforto, não naquele momento.

-Não me deixa sozinho. – murmuro contra seu pescoço, sem me importar em como aquilo soa ridículo saindo da boca de um garoto de doze anos.

Ele esfrega minhas costas com uma das mãos enquanto a outra continua firme em volta da minha cintura. – Eu estou aqui, com você, e não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. – Sirius toca em meu queixo, guiando meu rosto para que possamos nos encarar. – Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Nunca. – E sorri, tentando me passar algum conforto.

Tento devolver o sorriso a ele, mas falho terrivelmente e apoio a testa em seu ombro, tentando controlar minha respiração. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, abraçados e quietos, e aos poucos eu posso sentir o medo se dissipando e meus batimentos cardíacos voltando ao normal, juntamente com o ritmo da minha respiração.

Suspiro longamente.

Eu já devia estar acostumado com tudo isso. Essa não é a primeira vez que acontece, e nem será a última. Ultimamente tem sido bastante freqüente. E em _todas_ as vezes, Sirius aparece pra me abraçar, me confortar e me fazer esquecer. É um pouco estranho, já que nós não costumamos nos abraçar no nosso dia-a-dia. Nosso contato físico se resume a toques ocasionais, tapinhas na nuca, soquinhos no ombro e esbarrões acidentais. Mas, mesmo sendo um pouco estranho, eu gosto da maneira como ele me abraça.

-Com o que você estava sonhando? – ele pergunta quando percebe que eu estou mais relaxado.

Balaço a cabeça em negativa e volto a enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Você... er... não quer falar? Às vezes ajuda.

Respiro fundo. Ele está certo, às vezes ajuda, mas... eu não quero falar sobre aquilo.

-As mesmas besteiras de sempre.

Escuto ele suspirar enquanto me abraça um pouco mais apertado. – Deve ser horrível. – ele sussurra, e eu tenho a impressão de que ele está falando mais consigo mesmo do que comigo.

-E é. Eu já devia ter me acostumado, levando em consideração que tenho esses pesadelos desde que fui mordido, mas... não dá. Ultimamente eles têm ficado piores e mais freqüentes, não sei por quê.

-Deve ser a proximidade da lua cheia.

-Talvez.

Ele se cala durante alguns minutos e, enquanto o observo, vejo um vinco se formar em sua testa.

-No que está pensando? – pergunto sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade por trás da voz.

-Em você. – ele responde de imediato, me encarando.

Sinto uma sensação estranha no peito, parecida com um solavanco, e desvio os olhos enquanto minhas bochechas ganham tons avermelhados. Droga. Eu odeio quando isso acontece. Corar na frente de outro cara... dá pra ser mais patético que isso?

Ele dá um pequeno sorriso quando percebe o estrago que fez, e eu desconfio seriamente de que ele _gosta_ quando provoca esse tipo de reação.

-Tudo isso é tão injusto. – ele continua, seu sorriso sendo substituído por uma expressão séria. – Você sofrendo desse jeito por causa dessa porcaria de maldição. Você não merece isso e eu... eu _odeio_ ver você sofrer. – ele suspira. – Queria poder te ajudar de alguma maneira.

Eu o encaro, sério.

-Isso é impossível. Ninguém pode me ajudar, não há o que fazer quanto a isso. Acredite, eu sei o que estou falando.

Ele roda os olhos, fazendo pouco caso do meu tom firme. Nada é impossível para Sirius Black.

-Eu sei que você já deve ter devorado todos os livros sobre licantropia existentes no mundo em busca de alguma brecha na maldição e nunca encontrou nada, mas deve haver algum jeito, _tem_ de haver algum jeito de aliviar esse sofrimento.

Agora é a minha vez de suspirar, cansado.

-Não há. E, de qualquer forma, você já faz muito.

Ele me encara, confuso. – Mas eu não faço nada!

-É claro que faz. Seja pra me defender dos valentões, seja pra levantar meu astral depois de um péssimo dia, seja pra me confortar depois de um pesadelo horrível, você está sempre presente quando eu preciso de você. E, acredite, isso é muito, muito mesmo, para um cara que nunca teve amigos antes.

Ele sorri e me puxa para um abraço apertado, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro enquanto eu correspondo da mesma forma e com a mesma intensidade.

-Você venceu, por enquanto, mas eu não vou desistir de encontrar um modo de te ajudar. – ele sussurra em um tom de voz determinado.

Deixo o silêncio se estender entre nós numa tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer daquilo, mas, para ser sincero, não tenho muitas esperanças quanto a isso. Eu _sei_ que ele não vai esquecer e tenho até medo do que possa inventar.

-Nós devíamos aproveitar essas últimas horas antes de amanhecer pra descansar. – eu sugiro finalmente quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado entre nós.

Sirius concorda com um aceno de cabeça e desfaz o abraço. Eu me deito, esperando que ele vá para própria cama pra poder finalmente me deixar levar pelo sono. Mas os segundos se passam e ele não se mexe.

-O que foi?

-Eu posso... er... ficar aqui? – ele pergunta, incerto.

Mordo o lábio, indeciso.

Na última noite em que tive pesadelos, Sirius me fez a mesma pergunta e, depois dele jurar que não chutava, babava e nem roubava as cobertas durante a noite, eu concordei. E, não vou mentir, foi surpreendentemente bom dormir ao lado dele, mas, ainda assim, não sei se essa é realmente uma boa idéia...

-Tudo bem. – concordo sabendo que, de alguma forma estranha, não sou realmente capaz de negar.

Chego para o lado, abrindo um espaço no colchão onde ele se deita e em seguida me puxa mais pra perto. Escuto ele inspirar profundamente, próximo ao meu cabelo, e abro um pequeno sorriso. Eu acho que ele gosta do meu cheiro, o que é muito bom por que eu também gosto do dele.

-Boa noite Remus. – ele sussurra enquanto puxa as cobertas pra cima de nós.

-Boa noite Sirius.

Fecho os olhos e relaxo sem medo de me entregar ao sono, sentindo o calor dos braços de Sirius em volta da minha cintura como um escudo. Ali eu sei que estou seguro. Sempre.

**FIM**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Essa é mais uma daquelas fics que surgem de uma madrugada insone, o que, no meu caso, não é uma coisa ruim já que considero a madrugada o melhor horário pra escrever. O único problema é o dia seguinte quando mal consigo me sustentar em pé. ;)

A intenção aqui era mostrar os puppies no começo de tudo. O início do desenvolvimento de um sentimento mais forte que afeto fraterno, mas que eles ainda não entendem muito bem por serem muito novos pra isso.

Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Reviews please!


End file.
